Recreational chairs often include some variation of legs, a seating surface and a back. Some include armrests as well. Most often these elements are fixed with respect to each other, while in some instances they are foldable. Recreational chairs, such as those designed for the beach, are often fixed in a single position that allows the user to sit and face a single direction but these do not allow the user to rotate the position of the chair without standing up and physically moving the entire chair. This is inconvenient for users who may wish to change the direction they are facing, as they must move the entire chair or sit in an uncomfortable position. This can lead to back pain, neck pain and other issues. Additionally, existing recreational chairs often provide a seating surface that is very low to the ground. This can lead to injuries for users when sitting down or standing up from the seating surfaces of these chairs, especially for users who may be inebriated, uncoordinated or physically impaired.
While there have been efforts made to remedy the problem of non-rotating chairs, existing chairs with pivoting or rotating elements are often heavy, sometimes upwards of fifteen or more pounds. As such, they are inconvenient for users to transport, since users may not have any hands free or may have only have a single hand free due to the fact that they may be dragging coolers or carrying umbrellas, bags, backpacks, sports equipment, children or other items or objects. Further, these chairs are inconvenient because they do not fold into compact configurations that take up minimal amounts of space when they are being transported in a vehicle or when they are being carried. Some foldable chairs can be wider than a foot in folded configurations. The components used to construct existing rotating chairs are often expensive as well.
One example of a prior art recreational chair is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,374. This recreational chair is deficient for the purposes of most recreational uses since it does not fold into a compact configuration, is heavy, has a seating surface that is low to the ground, has a base that will sink into non-rigid ground surfaces such as sand or mud and does not provide any storage or beverage holding elements which can increase convenience and enjoyment of users. Another example of a prior art recreational chair is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,594. However, this recreational chair is also deficient since it suffers from similar maladies.
Thus, needs exist for improved rotating chairs that provide convenience and increased user enjoyment because they are lightweight, inexpensive, foldable, easy to carry, have more elevated seating surfaces, will not sink into unstable ground supporting surfaces and have beverage holders and storage for personal items.